<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily Ever After by LadyTabatha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253999">Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha'>LadyTabatha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canas adopts Nino, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Leila Survives, Matthew and Leila adopt Chad, Peace, What-If, Zephiel doesn't go crazy, happiness, more just my musings on a world where everything goes right, not exactly a story, they all get to be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Leila survives, where Nino finds a family with Canas and his wife, where Zephiel has adults in his life that care about him deeply... what would that be like?<br/>//<br/>Or, a fix-it fic that's really just my vague ideas of how everything could turn out all right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dart/Farina, Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem), Erk/Serra (Fire Emblem), Fiora/Sain (Fire Emblem), Florina/Hector (Fire Emblem), Guy/Priscilla (Fire Emblem), Jaffar/Nino (Fire Emblem), Kent/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Leila/Matthew (Fire Emblem), Louise/Pent (Fire Emblem), Rebecca/Wil (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know people can't have two A supports, but. Just imagine. Nino gets an A support with Canas and with Jaffar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Canas adopts Nino, and Jaffar tags along. Nino manages to convince Canas and his wife that fighting a blizzard is a really dumb idea. Hugh has not only his parents, but also Aunt Nino and Uncle Jaffar. Raigh and Lugh grow up with their parents instead of in an orphanage, because (1) who’s going to look for Jaffar in the vicinity of Mountain Hermit Niime, and (2) Canas can be like “no, that’s not the Angel of Death, that’s the husband of my dear niece.”</p><p>Leila keeps her cool on the Dread Isle. She doesn’t blow her cover, and she gets sent out to assist Uhai in dealing with the “troublemakers.” She teams up with Eliwood &amp; Co. once she’s clear of the base. She and Matthew both survive, retire from being spies, and get married, and they adopt Chad from Lucius’s orphanage. They live nearby so that Chad can still see his friends.</p><p>Pent retires as Mage-General of Etruria, and he and Louise go to stay with Zephiel. (In the words of Louise: “he’s a good kid, but he needs some adults in his life that aren’t pressuring him or trying to kill him.) With their support, he doesn’t go crazy, kill his father, and try to destroy humanity.</p><p>Serra and her husband Erk live in Ostia Castle with Hector and Florina. They teach healing and Anima magic, respectively, to Lilina.</p><p>The position of Mage-General passes to Priscilla, due to the experience she gained in the struggle with Nergal. Guy follows her to Etruria, joins their army, and works up through the ranks until he’s a soldier of sufficient status to marry Priscilla without causing a scandal.</p><p>Farina and Dart make a formidable duo on the high seas, eventually commanding an entire merchant fleet thanks to Farina’s financial skills and Dart’s sailing skills.</p><p>Sain and Fiora live a happy, peaceful life in Ilia. Sain saves up, buys a wyvern from Bern, and learns how to fly. They can often be seen together in the skies above their village.</p><p>After Lyn turns control of Caelin over to Ostia, she moves back to Sacae with Kent. They go stargazing on clear nights, and trade stories of what each constellation means in Lycian and Sacaean myths.</p><p>Wil and his wife Rebecca work for Eliwood and Ninian, training the next generation of Pherae’s archers. Their son, Wolt, inherits their skills. His best friend Roy learns swordsmanship from Marcus and Lowen.</p><p>A glorious peace settles over Elibe, and will last for many years to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is self-indulgent garbage and I'm not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>